They're My Little Brats Too!
by Maiyay
Summary: After several refusals by Sokka to go the Fire Nation to settle down for the festival that lasted one week; Iroh and Aang's secret plan of action. Sokka grudgedly affirmed the invitation and brought his son and daughter, Maikel and Tamar on one condition. And that condition was not tell a soul, mainly Zuko of his arrival and departure.
1. Chapter 1

**********A/N: Inspired by A Zerochan Picture. Enjoy**

**Warning: **This story contains Male/Male attractions, and the whole nine yard.

**Contains:** Fluff, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Humor, (coughs) **Lemons! Just getting it out there. **

**Summary: After several refusals by Sokka to go the fire nation to settle down for the fire nation festival that lasted one week; Iroh and Aang's secret plan of action, he finally affirmed the invitation and brought his son and daughter, Maikel and Tamar on one condition. And that condition was not tell a soul, mainly Zuko of his arrival and departure. Little did he know, things are going to unravel into heart-warming events.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar: Last Airbender. If I did...(let's end that thought there)**

**Memo: My ff's will consist of 2,000 or more words since the intro takes up the page. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Day Before The Festival Part 1/3**

A wind whistling sound filled and echoed a water tribesman's eardrums and the land of fire drew near. The clear blue water rippled back and forth from the boat surfacing the sea and the aroma from being outside too long wafted his nostrils. He counted numerous times of how many ripples he's seen today. _'Over 26,000'_ he thought, as he laid his chin on the ledge. The sunlight beamed every so gently upon his blue eyes, causing it to resonate against his reflection and shortly he smiled at the beautiful scenery he intook. It was one of those peaceful days where nothing seemed to go wrong and the atmosphere was somber with a pinch of enchantment. The water tribesman, Sokka never thought those type of thoughts would flood his mind about the fire nation. Then again, he never thought he'd fall in love and share a night with one of them either. He felt incredibly stupid about the fact of putting his guard down and falling love.

_**All it did was create heartache and cause a choice he sorely regretted...**_

Shaking his head on the deck of these balky thoughts, he heard footsteps approach from behind and a soft voice articulate, "Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Sokka's face lit up at hearing his daughter, Tamar; Has the natural appearance of a water tribemans, the shoulder length brown hair tied in pigtails yet the golden eyes says another story, but kept his back to her. "And that would be?" "What's the festival about?" "I honestly don't-" he said interrupted by the big horn, announcing they were about to get to land. "Ask Uncle Aang or Iroh about that, okay?" " 'Kay." "Go get your brother." Sokka ordered. "I have already graced you with my presence." Maikel; Identical to Sokka at a young age, fair skinned with the normal blue eyes, boasted dramatically. "Why are you into speaking formally?" Sokka sighed rubbing his temples. This sort of behaviour was constant and it drove Sokka up the wall. What teen in years to come, wanted to speak like this? Even Zuko once told him it was tiring speaking proper, and spoke the way he wanted anyways. "Why? We're in the Fire Nation, and I am practically royalty." "Shhhhh! Don't say that so loudly MaiMai." "I thought by now you would've given up on that goofy name, predecessor." "MaiMai, don't make me discipline you in public." Sokka threatened, and Maikel nervously laughed, then cleared his throat. "Alright...Alright, I'm done until we meet up with Uncle Aang, and Uncle Iroh." "I honestly don't know where you get that from." Sokka sighed, walking with his two children behind him off the ship. "Auntie Katara said I get my dramatic traits and exaggerated behaviour from you." "I resent that." Sokka huffed, and felt Tamar wrap her hand around his. Sokka smiled and said, "Hold hands with your sister MaiMai." "What? Are you kidding? It's utterly embarrassing holding your sister's hand. It's practically a death wish." "What did I just say?" Sokka fatheratively spoke. Maikel quickly grabbed ahold of his sister's hand while sheepishly murmuring how troublesome this was.

"Do you guys remember the rule?" "If you see the Fire Lord, run and hide." two children said in unison. "Good."

"Hey!" a voice shouted, and the three water tribefolk looked to see one of the two people they were looking for. "Uncle Iroh!" Tamar shouted, running towards the plump old man, who seemed to look the same as he did years ago. "Ahh!" Iroh shouted cheerfully, as he scooped Tamar in his arms, twirling. "Oh my, how you've grown my little fireflower." Iroh spoke, before kissing and sucking on her cheek that made a "whack" sound, from his lips parting from her face.

Tamar giggled and held onto Iroh as he held her. "I'm 6!" she exclaimed holding up five fingers, then Iroh corrected her by raising her other hand up, straightening up her thumb.

"Hello Your Grace." Maikel bowed and smiled. "Uh...are you feeling okay Maikel?" Iroh asked, with his usual slitted eyes smile. "Of course, my body is in perfect condition." Maikel answered. Iroh continued to smile and looked towards the now slightly bearded Sokka, on his chin saying, _"Is there something wrong?"_ Sokka simply replied with his eyes, _"This royal blood has gone to his head again."_ Iroh nodded. "So what is your age Maikel?" "Thirteen." "Oh, so you have entered your teen years," Iroh looked at Sokka a little troubled. "I wonder which of his teen years he's inherited, yours or Zuko's?"

Sokka and Iroh stood there for a few moments reminiscing about Zuko's behaviour as a teen. Especially when he was chasing after Aang...

Not a pretty sight.

"Let us not waste much time, my nephew will be arriving shortly to greet those who boarded the ship." Iroh muttered with a smile, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

Sokka nodded in agreement, and the tribesfolk and plump cheerful man began exiting the port.

"Uncle Iroh?" Tamar excitedly asked. "Yes my little fireflower?" "What is the fire festival about?" "Ohhhh. I will explain that once I fix you some of my famous Oolong tea." he spoke poking her nose. "With shugurr!" Tamar exclaimed. Iroh chuckled and patted her head. "Yes, three sugar cubes."

"Hey dad." Maikel whispered. "Yes MaiMai?" "Do you think I would fit in with the rest of kids?" he asked, trying to hide the sadness he had from the bullying back at the north pole. Sokka wrapped his arm around Maikel's shoulder and kept his gape on the little display in front of him. Which was Tamar yanking on Iroh's beard several times, and Iroh politely telling her "No no no". "I know being in the North Pole was hard, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to make it better. But...Never let the negative obstacles of life break your spirit. What's a rock in a hard place when mountains are moving it?" "Sturdy." Maikel said smiling up at his father. "Exactly. Also, what do I always tell you?" Sokka said, now looking down at his son. "If you are willing to do only what's easy, life will be hard. But if you are willing to do what's hard, life will be easy." "There you go." "Thanks dad." "Of course."

"General Iroh!" A firenation solidier shouted and stood before the family panting. "I gave up that title long ago," Iroh tittered. "Is there something you need me for?" "Yes, the Firelord was looking for you." the soldier panted out. Once he regained full control of breathing normally, he flickered fire up in the air signaling the location of the found person before leaving. "I need a day off." the soldier murmured as he swayed tiredly away.

Sokka's eyes widened at hearing footsteps beginning to draw near and Iroh quickly acted and told Sokka and Maikel to hide over in the alley. Which they did but...Tamar wouldn't cooperate and stood in Iroh's arms. Reluctantly, Sokka and Maikel hid and watched as a tall, mature and familiar faced man advanced towards Iroh.

Sokka's breath hitched and his heart sped up, pounding hard in his chest as he observed the new Firelord. His hair had grown longer as he saw it was pinned into a ponytail and his scar was faded a bit. The part of Sokka that loved Zuko wanted to announce his arrival and throw his arms around him. And the part of Sokka of common sense showcased that night in the garden, showing that his desire was unrequited. With questions that came along the lines of,_ "Did you really want to experience your heart fragmentized?" "Is the pain you felt for all these years worth forbearing again?" _Honestly, the answer was yes._ 'Am I some sort of masochist?_' But he remembered his children came first and pushed away those thoughts until it was the right time.

"There you are uncle, where...why is there a little brat in your hand?" Zuko asked. "Number of reasons that I cannot share." Iroh countered smiling. "Whatever, I'm not in the mood right now. Are you coming or what?" "Sorry nephew, but this little girl needs my love." "You can bring her with you, since she's already in your custody at the moment." "I don't think I can do that Nephew." "Why?" "Because you don't like children in your presence when you are stressed out." "As long as you keep **_its_** mouth shut, it will be fine."

"Why don't you keep yurr mouth shut." Tamar said, scowling at Zuko. Zuko felt an angry mark coming on and his left eye began to twitch. "What did you just say?" "Are yurr ears plugged?" Tamar cooed sticking her tongue out. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut you little insignificant, crass, stupid, little brat!?" Zuko shouted. "Why should I? Yurr not my daddy? Infact, yurr nothing more than a bitter old poopy head with nothing better to do than pick on a innocent little girl." Tamar answered. "Quite a mouth you have there for a brat." "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, poopy head."

_'Zuko calm down, she's a kid. She doesn't know any better. Why does the word poopyhead bother me?'_ "Since I'm a good guy, I will look over this." "That's what they all say, until someone finds out how much of a pervert you are." "I am not a pervert!" "If the shoe fits!" "Oh really?!" Zuko shouted with his skin turning red from both his elemental fire and his anger. "Yes really?!" "Oh really?!" "Yes really!" "Oh really!?" "Yes really!"

"That is enough!" Iroh raised his voice. "Nephew, I will see you later." Iroh said, before bowing and walking away with Tamar sticking her tongue out triumphantly at getting the last word in.

Zuko's nostrils flared with steam and he let his fire bolt skywards as he let out anger onto the air above.

Formerly sufficed, he moved his index finger down and the fire dissipated into thin air precendently, ambulating to the docks.

Once the coast was clear, Sokka and Maikel come out of hiding. "And that's my other dad?" Maikel asked. "It seems his temper hasn't changed." Sokka said sheepishly at how Zuko showed his colours, instead of hiding them like every normal person in the world. "What are you talking about? That was so cool." "Huh?" "My other dad is the most coolest person ever." Sokka was utterly confused. "Mind explaining to me what you mean MaiMai?" "He fire bended in the air and then made it disappear with a move a finger!" Maikel said excitedly. "Oh...yeah..." Sokka said smiling not really interested. "Dad?" "Hm?" "When will we be able to meet him?"

That question hit a nerve and before Sokka reacted by yelling, he thought that his children did have a right to meet him. He knew what it was like to have only one parent...it was the most horrible feeling in the world. But he got through it with his friends and the only family he had. Maikel didn't have friends, but...He did have family...But he knew he couldn't hurt Maikel anymore. He needed a role-model...a fire bending role-model. At first he thought Iroh would take Zuko's place, but Iroh is very old...And didn't need needy children bothering him since his health was wearing thin; Something Iroh asked him not to tell anyone about. "If you see him, but don't tell him who your immediate family is." "Yes! Thanks dad!" Maikel hugged Sokka tightly as his face lit up with so much emotions he couldn't contain.

_'Finally! I'll get to meet my other dad!'_

* * *

**Is it good? Is It bad? Reviews are appreciated. (^~^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**********A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It really helps with the encouragement to write more. :D**

**********I've also decided that I'm not ready for writing an Mpreg. I don't know the basics and...I don't know I'm not ready so...Enjoy. **

**********Sorry for those who were looking forward to it.**

**Warning: **This story contains Male/Male attractions, and the whole nine yard.

**Contains:** Fluff, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Humor, (coughs) **Lemons! Just getting it out there. **

**Summary: After several refusals by Sokka to go the fire nation to settle down for the fire nation festival that lasted one week; Iroh and Aang's secret plan of action, he finally affirmed the invitation and brought his son and daughter, Maikel and Tamar on one condition. And that condition was not tell a soul, mainly Zuko of his arrival and departure. Little did he know, things are going to unravel into heart-warming events.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar: Last Airbender. If I did...(let's end that thought there)**

**Memo: My ff's will consist of 2,000 or more words since the intro takes up the page.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Day Before The Festival Part 2/3**

"Please enjoy your stay." Zuko said for the umpteenth time. _'How many people are arriving?_' He complained mentally. He could be in his uncle's company, or better yet sleeping instead of doing this. However, it would make a better impact and good rep of the Fire Nation, if they knew and saw the Firelord took time out of his schedule to greet those from other kingdoms. Sighing mentally, he put on a sardonic smile and continued greeting to the very last drop of a person off the ship.

Afterwhile, Zuko found a bench and lied lazily, feeling his body grip onto the churning of the ancient doors(which seemed like ancient to him). Aforesaid ancient doors meant, in the land of fire; A time when nightfall or drowsiness occurs as the hands of the unconscious realm real them into a plentiful rest. Sleeping has been happening since, forever. So that pretty much explains the "ancient" part. The "doors" are just a metaphor to portray a human hand guiding them to a place of peace or turmoil. Whether we're ignorant of it or not.

And so, Zuko's reality, was now thee unconscious realm.

_It was a dark and stormy mid-spring afternoon where dark clouds that exclaimed gloom and despair, surrounded the palace. The youngest firelord ruler, Zuko had expectations and obligations he had to live by in order to gain the respect of the people; his subjects. And that was to either kill the leader of the rebellion under Ozai's faithful minions, or capture him as a hostage. While inquiring demands they could not see fit for the satisfaction of his kingdom. That was the plan, and he'd make sure it would be done, and done well._

_A knock on the door to his chambers captured Zuko's attention. "Come in." He ordered, trying to seem kind but distant by alot of miles per say._

_The door opened with ease as Iroh, Zuko's uncle entered. Before speaking, he took a bow of both chivalry and courtesy. "Your grace."_

_Zuko simply kept his gaze upon his novel, turning a page to the next part of the tactical scene. "What is it that you want, Uncle?" _

_Iroh stood there with feign hurt, playing it off innocent. "You can't possibly think every time I come to you about something nephew, it is to possess something I cannot have."_

_"When was the last time that was so Uncle?" Zuko countered, in a tone that was as calm as a snail making its slow pace to wherever it's destination may be. You see, Iroh has endlessly asked and asked Zuko for tea recipes from other kingdoms, including ingredients and what not. So that's why Zuko is very, not a little, but is very skeptical about requests from his Uncle. And don't repeat this but, last time Zuko accepted one of his Uncle's requests, he had a bubble butt for three weeks. Reason why...Obtaining earth kingdom honey from a colony of horn sized bees isn't an easy task. Pretty sure you can guess what happened. The bubble butt wasn't even the icing on the cake. The icing on the cake was King Bumi's and Aang's jokes. Half of the jokes came along the lines of, "When you go to lie down, your cheeks probably touch the floor on both sides of the bed." Not something he'd like to experience ever...again._

_At first Iroh was stuck, Zuko had struck a strong point he couldn't cross, until he retorted, "This time would be the first."_

_"I wonder..." He spoke placing a bookmark into his book and closing it. Placing it on his desk he turned around to face his uncle. "What troubles you?"_

_"We've captured the leader of the rebellion." Iroh spoke daftly. _

_Zuko shot up from his chair and slipped into his royal garments with a shout, "Where is he?!"_

_"In the throne room." Iroh replied, opening the door to the Firelord's chambers to let his nephew out first._

_ "Don't wait up!" Zuko boomed, as he bolted towards the room where he had to decide the fate of the rebellion leader. Familiarization roamed back and forth as he toiled with this decision. This was the day he was looking forward to. This was the day the rebellion will be left vulnerable and frail to not only his kingdom, but the rest of the kingdoms as well. "Here goes nothing."_

_There he opened the heavy doors and spotted the traitor in his midst, struggling with four lieutenant fire soldiers pinning him down. A mask of an ox, cowarded in front to hide his idenitity and behind it beheld the face of the great rebellion leader. Garbs that coloured themselves in a thickening scarlet, moon drop lit iron bands around his wrists, and a tainted yet appropriate scarf blanketed his caramel neck of flesh._

_Zuko unsheathes his Chinese sword, and walks towards the toiling bunch like it was a mile. Why he did that? Because all of the sudden he became extremely nervous. Heart racing, hands perspiring, breaths hitching, and midway sounds of his throat swallowing a hunk of saliva. Nervousness flooded his mind because it was his first time killing someone that would have a greater impact on his kingdom, then anything he's ever drastically accomplished. _

_Even though he was nervous, he knew if he kept him hostage, an even greater rebellion could rise. The rebellion could really think like, ashamedly, his father. Thinking that people are liabilities._

_But he knew, this had to be done for the good of his and others kingdoms as well. It and he was destined for this to end; To come to an abrupt halt._

_Beyond the shadow of doubt, he threw it to the side and stood in front of him. Raising up his sword, his men pinned the rebellion leader in a position of, being on his knees but his torso was upright as his caramel flesh was now naked to be seen by Zuko. His hands bounded and tucked behind his back, with scarlet irritation roaming up his arm from the tightness of the rope._

_One quick slit to the throat and there he would see a lifeless body fall to the ground but, curiosity got the better of him and placed his unequipped hand on the man's mask. He yearned to see who it was that opposed him._

_Unmasking him, all colour faded from his face as he dropped his sword to the ground. His knees buckled in pain and not of pleasure. His heart shattered, and his chest became full of speechless sorrow that towered over his better judgement. For behold, it was...Sokka. A scowling Sokka and words like a bee's stinger stung his heart with poison, "Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental! I hate you!"_

_"What in the world are you talking about?" Zuko said as his bangs flowed into his face and his heart completely grounded and crushed._

_"Its really good of you to act so stupid so the others don't feel embarrassed!" Sokka yelped. "You lied to me! You betrayed me! You played with my emotions!"_

_"Just shut up." Zuko ordered painfully. "Put him in the dungeon and keep tight security on him." _

_"Answer me this Zuko!" _

_"What?!" Zuko spoke both irritated and greatly hurt. _

_"Do you regret meeting me?" Sokka spoke so frail, Zuko just wanted to embrace him...Kiss him...Make everything go away...But being the Firelord has a harsh reality that comes with it._

_He turned his back and said, "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Take him."_

_Yells and screams echoed his eardrums as he heard the guards forcefully and brutally take Sokka from his sight._

One small tear slipped passed Zuko's eyelids as he opened his eyes and sat up from being awakened by such a horrible dream. That was worse than any nightmare he's ever endured. "I hope that never comes true but..." Even though it was a dream, that really hit him in the gut. Wiping the one tear that was able to escape the tough demeanor he always held, he decided to go back to the palace and drink some tea with his uncle. Somehow the old geyser seemed to brighten his day and his afternoon nap was now already attained anyways.

While walking home, he wondered why out of all these years Sokka surfaced into his dreams. He hasn't thought of him since the day he **left him**. Sure, he'd loom in his mind from time to time, but in his dreams, that was a first.

* * *

"The first time the heir to be the Firelord saw this caramel woman, he was smitten in an instant. Her hair flowed of neck length raven hair that curled around her face, her eyes likes doves that lit up like sapphires, her fingertips a little plump but soft as his heart was for her. This hardened heir to be the Firelord of the Fire Nation became what people say nowadays "a big softy". He didn't care, his eyes, his vision, his future was focused on her, and her alone. Many tried to tell him, "She's of the water tribe, she isn't of our land. International marriages were simply not done in the old traditions." ." Iroh said as the two mixed elemented children listened attentively, drinking from their sweet Oolong tea and eating beef stroganoff in small bowls.

"He pushed what they said away and continued to go after her. Many nights later, he found her in his garden, bending over with her torso and her bottom sticking out. It seemed her interests were the fruits and flowers that exhibited a beautiful foliage. He giggled softly so she couldn't hear him and softly made his way behind her. Then slapped her bottom. She jumped up and turned around and sent her fist flying in his face. He fell backwards into a thorns bush with blood rushing out of his nose as he began to feel sleepy." Iroh chuckled at the last part, with the two children as well with there hands planted on their bellies as it was getting harder to breathe.

"And that's the end for today." Iroh said smiling.

Both children jumped up in anger as their uncle left them with a cliffhanger for the first time. "You can't stop there!" Maikel insisted.

"Yeah! What happened next?!" Tamar insisted as well.

"I will tell you more tomorrow. It's time that both of you should take a bath and go to bed." Iroh sternly said, making the children back down and both of them "Awwwwww" in unison.

Iroh stood up and took both of their hands and led them to his private baths. "I think you both will really enjoy yourselves. There are lots of bubbles and toys for Tamar."

"Yay!" She giggled and skipped oddly.

"And even waterproof copies that talk about our family history you've been asking about Maikel."

"Thank you Uncle Iroh, I greatly appreciate it." Maikel thanked, smiling as bright as a thousand suns.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka rested along the ledge on the west end of the palace, intaking the Fire Nation aroma. He could hear the waves a lot more clearer, almost as if he were present at the docks himself. The taste of the salty sea filled his nostrils. The smell was enchanting, and delightful. From what he could remember, the sea often helped him cope with the hectic situations and circumstances that came his way. The tiresome days of working hard in the sun, being lonely from time to time, and trying to impress girls that _**MOST**_ of the time ended with him embarrassing himself. He chuckled softly remembering when he was trying to impress Suki with a seductive approach while they were on the road, and Zuko walked in on him in the tent. "Those were the days..."

Sighing out in satisfaction, he stopped mid way to cetch a distinct fragrance. "It almost smells like him." he spoke not too loudly. Iroh said it wouldn't be safe to go to this region, Zuko's chambers were just next door with a balcony of his own. But Sokka for once was being the hard-head-headed one; Taking a risk. It's wasn't that he was planning on speaking with Zuko just yet, but he was tempted to just see if he'd pop up. Just to see his radiant face from a distance...Just to hear his rough sensual voice that was a bit scratchy at times.

"Smells like who?" a voice spoke hesitantly, trying to be friendly.

Sokka turned his head to where the voice had come from. His eyes widened and his mouth agape, as he saw Zuko leaning against his own balcony, approximately ten inches away with arms crossed.

_OH SHOOT!_

* * *

**o-o What ya'll think? **

**Sorry about the wait, been reading and expanding my vocabulary. As well as editing other ff's so it looks halfway decent. Reviews are greatly appreciated, bad or good. I'm a novice willing to learn from others who are farther up in a professional ladder than I am. **


End file.
